DC VERTIGO COMICS: iZombie (s1 ep12 Dead Rat Live Rat Brown Rat White Rat)
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA VERTIGO COMICS IN THE MEDIA DC CINEMATIC MULTIVERSE CW iZombie YOUTUBE: PLOT: A group of rockers hit what appears to be a zombie in the middle of the road with their car, which happens to be stolen. They bury the bastard and make a vow to never again speak on the evening’s happenings. But the dude they just buried isn’t dead because as already noted, he looked an awful lot like a zombie. And he is, popping from the soil shortly after being buried and claiming one life. And the mystery is on. Who is she? She’s a popular cheerleader from the same high school Liv’s brother attends, and Liv is about to step into her world after some brain consumption. This sets Liv into a hilarious run of ludicrous dialogue and believable immaturity. As expected, the suspects roll in, a rogue indie band being at the center of the investigation, but a close friend is also a figure of interest. She’s a doll, but is she as innocent as she seems? We soon see that the likely culprit is one, if not more, of the band (“The Asshats,” for the record) members. But then, quite suddenly we get a bit of a sucker punch when we’re reminded of the zombie seen in the opening moments of the episode. That detail slips right by us to the extent that we almost forget he exists. But he does exist, and he’s the nasty son of a bitch that’s taking brains as he please and wreaking havoc on everyone, even those close to Liv. The episode sees bodies pile up and visions abound. Liv is forced into a regressive state, living with the mentality of a teenage cheerleader. Clive is mystified by the extraordinary degree of personality adjustment. Ravi is busy working on his relationship with Liv’s roommate, Peyton, but therein lies another big hook in the tale. Peyton is targeted, and things become a true challenge. Messing with Liv’s BFF just isn’t going to cut it. Liv is about to put an end to the mystery, and – the only flaw of the episode – although we see what’s coming a mile off, the reward still leaves us feeling properly sated. Liv eventually toes the line with the new mysterious zombie, who as it turns out, Liv actually infected in the boat melee two weeks back. Now we’ve got a close tie that brings things to a different level of intimacy, which works in great contrast to the heavy comedy of the episode. As the episode winds down, Peyton is attacked by the creepy zombie that Liv’s been hunting from the jump. But Liv arrives in time to ensure her good friend survives, and in full-on zombie mode, the two undead ghouls go head-to-head. Liv lands the only meaningful headshot, a blade to the brain of the episode’s bad guy. While Liv and her nemesis tangle, Peyton regains consciousness and, unbeknownst to Liv, watches the entire battle unfold. She sees Liv become the creature that she is and witnesses the murder first-hand. Still, she attempts to cope… and that attempt wilts moments after Liv tells her that zombies are real and that she is, in fact, a member of the undead. Peyton leaves and doesn't contact anybody. But the greatest subplot that’s now been milked for a few episodes is Major’s mission to expose, and kill, the zombies running loose in town. But his persistence, as admirable as it may be, betrays him. Blaine and Julien catch the man, and we’re left with an ugly cliffhanger: Will Blaine execute Major – just as it seems a reunion with Liv may actually be possible – or will the man be saved by our attractive heroine? Or will he possibly be turned? WHO'S WHO: MONITOR'S NOTES: Is this an Arrow - iZombie crossover? In the trailer for this episode, Bex Taylor-Klaus looks exactly like her character Arrow's Syn? Well Bex did not play Sin in this episode of iZombie but Teresa a high school girl. Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:DC Comics Category:DC Cinematic Multiverse Category:Vertigo Comics Category:Olivia 'Liv' Moore Category:Clive Babinaux Category:Dr. Ravi Chakrabarti Category:Blaine DeBeers Category:Evan Moore Category:Major Lilywhite Category:Peyton Charles